mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tardisgirl98/Archive
I BE A BOX! AND, Uh thats it! :) Hey, 'sup? |} Ad Hi! Hi tardisgirl98! You're Brittish aren't you? I could tell because of the Tardis thing. I'm from Scotland. I luv David Tennant! (If you're not from Britian, please don't call me a freak) thundervikkiangel x Where? Where abouts are you from? Scotland, England, Wales or Northern Ireland? I'm from Scotland. You dont have to tell me, soz im being nosey :-( Im from Scotland! thundervikkiangel x Aliens What is your fave alien? I like the Weeping Angels and the Daleks. EXTERMANATE!!!! Thundervikkiangel 19:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) thundervikiangel x Episode I liked the episode with the weight loss pills that turned people into blobs. I liked the weeping angels episode, and the missing earth episodes too. whats your fave episodes? TV What TV shows do you watch? I watch Dancing On Ice, X-Factor, Friends, Wild At Heart, Hustle and Blue Peter. Soz, I'm being nosey again. :-) The Next Big Sim Kick Goth Boy out! He can't dance, sing, or do techy stuff BOOOOOOO! Puffles YaY my name is Puffles Rule how are and puffles do rule!? Puffles Rule 00:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Wendalyn I hate to say this, but I'd vote out Wendalyn. She messed up this week. Sorry Wendalyn! thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 15:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Kick out Wendalyn, she sucks! Admin Stuff Sorry! Hiya! Sorry, I've not been on in ages! (Homework, dog, etc...) Hows you? I hate that they took David Tenant out of Dr Who. Matt Smith isn't going to be half as good! See ya! thundervikkiangel Thundervikkiangel 17:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Summer I think Summer should be voted out, she didn't do wery well thins week. Sorry Summer! thundervikkiangel x Dr Who Wiki Hiya! Yeah, 'course I'll help you on the Dr Who Wiki. I'm just going to check it out now. thundervikkiangel x Thundervikkiangel 19:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Me and Leaf Your Wallpaper (Finally Finished) Happy St. Patrick's day! Hi tardisgirl! Just wanted to say... Thundervikkiangel 21:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Hiya tardisgirl! What you up to? Oh! Did you watch Sport Relief? If you didn't, go on Youtube and type in Smithy Sport Relief sketch 2010. It's brilliant! I'm watching Stephan Gately's memorial. Did you see it? Thundervikkiangel 21:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) MySims Sky-Heroes. Yeah, MySims Sky-Heroes looks really good. I can't wait to get it! Thundervikkiangel 17:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Probably Agents, but I quite like Kingdom aswell. What about you? Um... Dunno! I like Wendalyn, Petal, Paul and Wolfah. I can't pick! I kinda like Yuki too, but... you know... SHE BITES PEOPLE'S FACES! WHO DOES THAT? Random question: Team Edward or Jacob? Or do you not like Twilight at all? Thundervikkiangel 18:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) bttf Sim Request Howdy! }} I live in the US.}} APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Did you watch Dr Who? I missed it! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I'm gonna watch it on BBC I-Player though. Was it good? Thundervikkiangel 13:32, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Snake! Snake!*slow motion* Snaaaaaaaake! HAPPY EASTER!}} PLASTIC!!! And your Sim Request: }} SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} WHAT KINDA BUNNY LAYS EGGS?!?! }} Yukirocks: Thanks for the Happy Easter thingy!! And how do you do put bolders around your message like, the happy easter thing you sent me? |} Like this? I copied and pasted it, only I put "Late easter since i sent this late! LoLz! Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew By ~Yukirocks~ By ~Yukirocks~ PS: Sorry I did not reply for so long! A day to help EARTH! Trevor Hate Userbox You hate the Trevordude? Here you go!!}} OMG HOLA! }} }} Your sim pic is the same as mine- OMG!!! I like Doctor Who too, but my favourite series are the ones with David Tennant in, but I like the other dude too (Is it Matt Smith or something- I forget) and my fave server is either Alpine or Sherbert (Cause thats my name.)}} The Next Big Sim YUKI IS EEEEEEEVIL! Guest Star: By Hipchick I'd like to be a guest star!!! Name's Hipchick, but you can call me Sam. I really love your show, SO PLEASE!!!! Here's a picture: PLease allow me to!!! event maybe who can be the best at guitar. or drums idea by Hipchick you could have Star coming from nowhere, and keeps throwing shrukins until she sees Sam (Star's my friend) OH! }} Perry the Pineapple! Can you give me a picture you want me to use on my friends list for you?}} READ!!!!! By Sam IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw it and it was really cool!!!! 2 go home on de next big sim: New Perry Pic Chilli, Cheese and pineapple pizza MySims Agents Icon }} Hello Back! Hello Back! TardisGirl Productions }} SURE! Just wondering OMG! BLOG ISN'T WORKING! Thanks!" DOCUMENTARY }} Cool!!! by Sam I know I might've already, but I thought the show rocked!!! I also like Yuki and Lyndsay, too. what Dr. who? I never heard of it, ever. Please tell me soon. } |text = Uhh... I need my show... MySims Got Talent in TG Productions! Thanks! }} Tardisgirl98 Wii Games Re: Tg Productions Community Pages Perhaps it's Wikia glitching? Let's see if it fixes over time...cuz I have no flippin' idea what happened. There's no record of those pages ever being deleted, but apparently, the pages haven't ever existed... But um...I still can actually go on the community portal. But the About page and stuff is gone.}} The links should work fine now...}} Ads }} }} }} click HERE }} Hello. Hey! Hi, Tardisgirl98 }} Re: Star I suggest making an account for him like me and kat did (User:Steve Teh Star and User:Paul Teh Star). Type this code to get a floating box than you can change what it says and the color stuff, edit this section of the page to see it: P.S. The thing on Bob is a scarf!}} Hi KATIE-NOT-MEE! Re: Hiya! Re: Hiya ! Re:Hiya! }} I cant wait }} New Branch. tardisgirl productions Conversation Continued: New Branch. Hey, Check out Camp out 101! You are featured in there! Yeah, so I'm gonna edit soon! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck! Wanna join? Ok! Umm! Hi, Boss! What special event do you think we should have is Tardisgirl Production? Could we have a show which has all shows party of TG Productions all in one! A BIG show! Which does become popular! Hope we can do that! Mayor Zain 21:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :) Ze Thing of Thinginess }} }} HALLO THAR! . I made another video for the office of TG98 agency! see here, It has sound so turn up teh volume! How was Canada?}} Your Wiki Justice 4 Justice Bubblegum... Try my ad. you looks like me!!!! Your style is just like that from me! I have the same hair(but blond) the same eyes, same mouth, same skin tone, same mouth. I don't have freckles (but my BFF Lola has freckles). The only thing I must be say... You have the Lexie style!!!! SUPER MEGA CUTE. (I'm from the netherlands so I can type words and phrases wrong) Lexie Vogue Oooo... Zorro - I signed my name before my post, whatcha gonna do about it? So, great, another person that will be impossible to talk to because of the big tail ocean between us. So far, the only people I've been able to have a decent conversation with are Blanky and Evanf. Evanf who's name I can't say and I've therefore begun calling him Evan Almighty (partly because he wants to be an admin.) And for the first time since the wiki makeover, my crazy scroll bar jumped up to the top of the page at the right time: when I got to the bottom of your profile. 5:25 pm (US Est) 10/26/10 Guess what? Zorro - I have a headache. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I have completed the Halloween episodes for ZNC and the HQ Crew, the latter of which is more Halloween-ish and put up a real fight when it came time to link it. The Time Portals Halloween episode is not yet complete but I imagine it probably will be by the time you see this message. If not, then - like Katrina the rich person - you can slap me and call me a catfish. 6:44 pm (US Est) 10/28/10 Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' ... Who is Ned Elanders or something??? Lexie Vogue '' I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. Yeah, I dont wach the simpson a lot. So I couldnt know it. ''Lexie Vogue I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. Rave }} Cheese Paninis cost £1.30 at my school! --insert title heer-- HELLO! My name's Lantz (or call me Alphonse)... I was just wonderin' how u doin'.... Happy Holidays (anyway)! But here, here's for ur promotion..... talk me back! green. 16:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) }} }} }} Zwingle Zwidz, Zwingle Zwidz, Zwing All Ze Way --iKatrina<3 Merry Christmas Eve! }} The Grand Scheme of Things }} Thanks! }}﻿ Merry christmas '' '' }} You win! *slapped* }} }} ...? Zorro - You wished me a merry Christmas even though I haven't been here? You be a nice person! Ya know, yer the only user that's wished me a happy/merry anythin' since I joined this place in September. 1:50 pm (US Est) 1/13/11 Zorro - Ahh... Well, it was about 19 degrees every morning last month, but lately it's been around 24 in the morning and makes it to maybe 40-ish. It better get warm soon, I'm tired of this. 6:24 pm (US Est) 1/14/11 }} Guess What? |text = Guest what your on my buddy list but i don't have you pictuer to put you on my buddy list}} }}